villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Reshiram
Reshiram, also known as the Vast White Pokémon, is a dual-type Dragon/Fire legendary Pokémon from Generation V, and serves as an antagonist in some of its appearances in Pokémon. It was voiced by Marc Thompson in the English version of the anime film, and Shosuke Tanihara in the Japanese version of the anime film. Biography ''Pokémon White'' Reshiram serves as N's Legendary Pokémon. It first appears at Dragonspiral Tower, where N resurrects it using the Light Stone (which is implied to be its remains). Reshiram appears again inside N's Castle, where it must be fought in a final battle against N with the player's caught Zekrom. Once the player defeats Ghetsis, the true leader of Team Plasma and the final boss, N escapes on Reshiram's back as it flies away from the castle. ''Pokémon White 2'' Reshiram returns as N's partner and shows up in the Giant Chasm to save the player from the mind-controlled Kyurem. However, Ghetsis anticipates the ambush by using the DNA splicers on Kyerum, enabling it to revert Reshiram back into the Light Stone, which it then absorbs to become White Kyurem. After defeating the fused dragon, Kyurem returns to its senses and releases Reshiram back to N. After the player enters the Hall of Fame, N will then use Reshiram in one final test against the player atop of his ruined tower. Once defeated, Reshiram will revert back to the Light Stone, which N will then give to the player. Taking the stone to the top of Dragonspiral Tower will allow the player to battle and capture Reshiram. ''Pokémon White: The Movie'' Sometime during the 3 years, he spent traveling the world prior to the events of the film. Damon happened to overhear Reshiram calling to him while he observed the ruined Kingdom of the Vale alongside Mannes. Together, the two of them went down into the caves inside the Sword of the Vale, where they became separated. At the bottom of the cave, Damon discovered the Dragon Stone containing Reshiram and reawakened it. With Reshiram's help, Damon traveled to the villages of the People of the Vale and managed to convince them to support him. Its first appearance in the film comes when it helps Damon stop a giant tornado in the desert along with a herd of stampeding Bouffalant. It later appears in a flashback as Damon tells the story of his travels. When he raises the Sword of the Vale and comes to be opposed by Ash, Cilan, Iris, Carlita and Juanita, Damon summons Reshiram to aid him. It battles Juanita's Golurk, which Reshiram easily defeats. The second time when it fights Golurk, it is interrupted by Zekrom, which Ash has discovered and allied with. The two dragons battle after Zekrom drops Ash at the castle, ending in Reshiram's defeat. Zekrom and Reshiram then realize that Damon's villainous actions have unleashed a corrupted Dragon Force that threatens to destroy the world, and both dragons blow away the clouds to reveal this fact to Damon. ''Pokémon'' anime: Episode N Reshiram appears with a major role in the Best Wishes! Season 2: Episode N arc. It was first seen in N's flashback in The Name's N!. N had a flashback of his youth, a moment when he had been at his castle, which (along with its surroundings) had been on fire at the moment. He saw Reshiram appearing before him, and kept looking at it as it flew away. It was later seen in another flashback in Secrets From Out of the Fog!, rebelling against Ghetsis and Team Plasma by burning down N's Castle during a ceremony involving N, Ghetsis and the Seven Sages. It was seen in fantasies and as a statue in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. In What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!, Ghetsis summoned it using the Light Stone and Colress used his machine to take control of it. Ghetsis used it to attack Ash, N and the others when they tried to resist him, but it was ultimately freed once Ash's Pikachu destroyed Colress's machine. N was then able to convince it that not all humans were evil, and it departed peacefully. ''Pokémon RéBURST'' manga Fraud, a leader of the villainous Great Gavel, has a Reshiram in which he can use as a Burst form. ''Super Smash Bros. In ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Reshiram appears as a hazard for the Unova Pokémon League stage. When it appears, Reshiram will use Fusion Bolt to attack the fighters. It can attack either the center or sides of the stage, causing a giant burst of flames to temporarily burn the part of the stage it attacked. In Ultimate, Reshiram appears as a shield-type primary spirit, granting a boost to fire attacks when equipped. Its Spirit Battle is against Charizard who has increased power of both explosive and fire attacks. Additionally, Reshiram's Spirit Core can be merged with Kyurem's Core to summon White Kyurem. Gallery Reshiram.png Reshiram.GIF|Reshiram roaring. Reshiram becomes obstreperous.jpg|Reshiram becoming obstreperous. Damon and Reshiram.jpg|Damon and Reshiram in Pokémon White: The Movie. Reshiram roaring.jpg Reshiram M14.png|Reshiram near the sun. Reshiram M14 Blue Flare.png|Reshram using Blue Flare. Reshiram M14 Flamethrower.png|Reshiram using Flamethrower. Reshiram M14 Dragon Claw.png|Reshiram taking flight. Reshiram M14 Fusion Flare.png|Reshiram using Fusion Flare. Fraud Reshiram.png|Fraud using his Reshiram Burst. Trivia *Reshiram represents yang, while Zekrom represents yin. *In Pokémon Battle Chess, Reshiram has 120 power, more than any other Pokémon. *Reshiram is the 643rd Pokémon in the National Pokédex. Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Redeemed Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Oppressors Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Servant of Hero Category:Honorable Category:Immortals Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:One-Man Army Category:Science Fantasy Villains